Heat
Heat is the fifth episode of Ben 10: Shattered Universe. Major Events *The Kraahos are introduced. *Ester is revealed to be the last Kraaho on Earth. *Gravattack, Articguana and Armodrillo make their debuts. *Slamworm makes her debut. *Mr. Baumann makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Ester *Seebik *Lackno *Khyber The Huntsman *Khyber's Dog *Mr. Baumann Aliens Used By Ben *Crashhopper *Gravattack (flashback) *Articguana (flashback) *Armodrillo By Khyber's Dog *Slamworm Plot - Ben and Rook are running on a high-rise building after stealing a nuclear weapon from the military - Ben: That was easy. Rook: Don't set your expectations too high! Ben: Today's weather is killing me! It's so hot! - Rook elbow jabs Ester, who was running behind them - Ben: Nice. Rook: What do you want? Ester: The weapon! Ben: You're not getting it! - Ben transforms into Crashhopper - Crashhopper: Bye! - Crashhopper jumps down the building - - Rook jumps down with him - Ester: Hah! - She jumps down with them - - All three of them land on a nearby building - - Crashhopper and Rook jump off the building and land on a street - - Ester follows them - Ester: You think you can get away from me? Crashhopper: No. - Crashhopper jumps and kicks Ester in the face - Ester: Agh! - Ester grabs Crashhopper and he runs around her, wrapping her up - Ester: Hey! Crashhopper: Too bad, so sad. - Ben transforms back into his human form - Ben: Explain yourself. Ester: You killed my people, you monster! Ben: Who are you again? And who are your "people"? Ester: I am Ester of the Kraaho. You killed the others! I won't let you kill anymore people! Ben: Ah, the Kraahos. They didn't pay me so they deserve to get killed. Simple as that. Ester: You are a serial killer! You should be punished! Ben: Punished? By who? You? Hahaha. - Ester gets angry - Ben: Talking about Kraahos, Rook do you remember how I killed them? Rook: ... Ben: Oh yeah! I gave them the big freeze. - Flashback - Ben: Protection money! Seebik: I will never listen to you! - Seebik punches Ben in the face - - Blood is seen on Ben's mouth - Ben: You dare do this to the ruler of the galaxy? - Ben transforms into Gravattack - Gravattack: Prepare yourselves! - Gravattack uses his gravity powers and lifts all the Kraahos - Gravattack: GRAVITY SMASH! - Gravattack smashes the Kraahos onto the ground - Lackno: Agh... - Gravattack transforms into Articguana - Articguana: Haha! - Articguana freezes them - Articguana: Die a slow death. Rook: That is what you get when you do not follow our orders. - Ben transforms back into human form - - Ester walks into the Hot Spot - Ester: Seebik? Lackno? - Ester sees Ben and Rook - Ester: What have you done??? - Rook throws a smoke bomb and he and Ben disappears - - Flashback end - Ben: I remember it like it was yesterday! Ester: I'm going to get you for what you have done! Rook: Should we finish her? Ben: We should give her a chance. The Kraahos are in risk of extinction, heh. Rook: ... Ben: Aww what? That was a funny joke! Ugh Rook, you should learn how to laugh. - Khyber stands on a nearby building - Khyber: Good luck, old friend. - Khyber releases his pet - - Khyber's pet jumps off the building and lands on an abandoned truck - - Khyber's pet jumps again and lands on the street Ben, Rook and Ester were on - - Ben notices Khyber's pet - Ben: Oh looky who's here... - Ben transforms into Armodrillo - Armodrillo: Prepare to lose! - Khyber's dog turns into Slamworm - Armodrillo: C'mon! - Slamworm goes around different holes and Armodrillo attempts to follow it - Amodrillo: Stop...moving, hero! - Slamworm goes to a hole behind Armodrillo and hits him with its tail - - Armodrillo detransforms - Ben: Aww...man! - Ben stands up - Ben: Rook, let's go! We're not ready for this! - Ben and Rook escape - - Khyber appears from an alley behind Ester - - Khyber's pet changes back into her normal form - Khyber: Are you okay, miss? Ester: Who are you? - Khyber helps to untangle Ester's arms - Ester: Call me Ester. Khyber: I am Khyber the Huntsman. - Khyber pets his pet - Ester: Is he yours? Khyber: It is a she. And yes, I am the owner. Ester: I think I owe you one. Thank you. Khyber: No need to thank me. But I do have a request. Ester: A request? What is it? Khyber: I am a representative from the Faction, a group of remarkable people who are trying to stop the evil menace known as Ben 10! We would like to you to join us after we heard that you were the only survivor after the incident at the place known as the Hot Spot. Ester: I... Khyber: It is fine if you do not want to join us. Ester: I'll think about it... Khyber: Here, if you have any trouble you can contact us. - Khyber gives her a communication device - Khyber: Farewell. - Khyber and his pet leaves - - Scene ends - - New scene shows Ben and Rook confronting Mr. Baumann in a dark alley - Mr. Baumann: Please! Do not hurt me! Ben: Good old Mr. Baumann. Did you make your payment yet? Mr. Baumann: I will pay to you! I will! Ben: It's been two weeks, pal. No pay, you die. Mr. Baumann: I'll....I'll pay tomorrow! Ben: Rook. - Rook changes his Proto-Tool into a sword - - Mr. Baumann shivers even more - - Ben smiles - - Rook comes closer to Mr. Baumann - - Mr. Baumann sweats and closes his eyes - Ben: That's enough, Rook. - Room keeps his Proto-Tool back - Ben: Pay me tomorrow or you're going to know how it feels like when you get burned with hot fire! Mr. Baumann: I will! I will! That's the first thing I'll do tomorrow! Ben: Good. Mr. Baumann: *gulps* ~ THE END ~ Trivia *Gwen and Kevin were actually planned to have a cameo at the end of this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Shattered Universe Category:Maximus Loo2012